lets take a trip
by salllzy
Summary: the light wants their money, the dark wants them dead. the triplets are netural, gray neither good nor evil so what happens when they get sent to ancient China. while there they meet a Demon, Angel and a Hybrid. does anyone else smell burning?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Dynasty warriors, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Authors note- you may see some characters in here from Princess Mist 619****'****s story, I can assure you I have permission to do so. Don****'****t believe me ask her. **

The Potter triplets could tell, they could tell that their time was quickly coming to an end. The dark side wanted them dead so that they could rule Magical Britain, the light side wanted their money, their wealth, their power. They could see it in people's eyes when they looked at them, they could see the jealousy in their eyes, faces and the way that they talked to them. It didn't matter what they did.

The triplets made sure that no one could get their money or anything from their vaults, the goblins had been helpful with that allowing them to empty out their vaults and replace it with fake items. The Triplets laughed it would be one final move, the last laugh as Sirius would of always wanted.

So when the final battle happened both sides were fighting spells were been thrown, flashes of green and red lit up the air bodies weaved, ducked and dodged. People fell to the ground like lifeless dolls or puppets that had their strings cut and could no longer move.

The triplets were in the thick of the fighting, they had spent nearly four years honing their bodies, their reflexes were better. They were stronger, faster better than most of them. Two spells hit them right in their chests, both sides watched in victory as they were levitated off the ground in a blinding blue light.

~~~~~~~~~Ancient China ~~~~~~~

Zuo Ci could feel something had shifted and he was not the only one, every Mystic could feel it. He knew that something had happened, he could feel it in the air.

Every Mystic screamed as they felt pain, Zuo Ci fell to the ground clutching his stomach, his eyes widened someone had tried to tear magic from someone.

Rushing out of his room Zuo Ci ran into several Mystics that were going to try and find the source of the power

"Ta De! You felt it too?"

Ta De was a tall man, he was easily the most tallest Mystic. Yet despite his height he was a gentle giant and never raised a hand to anyone or anything Ta De turned and looked at Zuo Ci

"Indeed, someone tried to either seal someone magic or tried to rip it from their bodies."

Zuo Ci's fears had been confirmed and right now he didn't like what he was hearing, with that Ta De and Zuo Ci quickly made their way through the winding passages.

~~~~~~~~~~Mother Dimension~~~~~~~~

Deamond and Diamond twins that watch over time, it is their job to make sure that nothing happens. While certain events in time are fixed there are other things that can be changed and altered, which was why the time tower was screaming.

Time like many things was sentient, it could feel what others can not feel. Deamond and Diamond Time were the guardians of time much like their parents before them, so when the time tower began to scream they rushed into the tower only to stop at what they saw every object inside the tower was spinning and screaming as if it was in pain. The two ran and tried to calm the tower down yet it didn't work as the tower continued to scream

"**NO! NO! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED! THEY ARE IN PAIN!****"**

The tower fell silent once again, yet no noise was heard. The normal hum of the interments was missing it was as if the tower had fallen asleep, yet they both knew that it wasn't true if the tower had fallen asleep then they would be asleep as well.

The two rushed out of the tower their sky blue hair billowing behind them.

The council was in session like it was every few hundred years, Topaz Demon the Princess of the evil realm. Topaz would one day take over the throne to cause discord and mayhem were ever she went, but that wasn't until her mother decided to step down.

Daisy Angel was sitting in on her fest council session, her yellow hair was loose around her covering her in a light blanket. She too would take up the throne one day and Rule over the realm of goodness, were she would try and help everyone no matter the cost.

Thorns Eternity was a hybrid a mixture of good and evil, she was balance. Her ruby eyes glanced around the room while she didn't like the sessions she didn't dislike them either.

Just as they were all about to begin the session the room shuddered, the lights flickered and light bulbs exploded. Then without warning the room began to scream

"**HOW DARE THEY! HOW DARE THEY! INNOCENT CHILDREN! NO! I WONT ALLOW IT!****"**

The room continued to scream for a few more minutes until a stern voice spoke up

"Enough!"

The room quietened much like a child would when they are in trouble

"**But sister! They have hurt them!****"**

Silver Magic was the ruler of the magical realm, while she was not all powerful like the others she could create life, she could create things from pure imagination unlike others who could not. It was a little known fact that she wasn't the true ruler of them realm, she was merely the steward of the throne. The realm was till awaiting their real ruler or rulers

"Who has been hurt?"

The room shook with anger

"**They hurt them! They hurt the children! Magic****'****s own children! Her champions, they have hurt them!****"**

All eyes went to Silver who was pale, never in all their time had they seen her so shaken up

"Are you sure?"

"**Yes.****"**

That one word caused thing to explode as Silver lost control of her magic, everyone watched as she shoo with the force.

Onyx turned to Silver and punched her square in the face, Silver flew backwards into the wall but it had the desired effect the room was no longer shaking. Silver stood up and had a iron grip on her control, falling down into her seat she began to gather her thoughts. The room allowed her too, they to wanted to know what was going on, Silver took a deep breath and began

"As you all know, magic is sentient much like time."

A few nods went around the room

"Magic and Time are siblings they each work hand in hand, much like good and evil do."

Rose looked as though she was about to protest but one look caused her to settle down

"It is true without any evil there can be no good, if there is no light then there is no shadow."

Infinity and Thorns nodded their heads, they knew this as they were balance.

"When Time and Magic were first born they knew that they needed champions, someone who would be able to fight for them and keep balance. Time and Magic agreed they would choose someone, but as time went one no one was chosen so the two gave up trying to find someone that would fight for them."

All eyes were on her very little was known about Time and Magic the people of the realms always chose not to say anything about it ever.

"So instead of finding someone that would fight for them, they began looking for someone who knew them. Knew the burdens, knew what Magic was capable of, knew that one moment you could be here and the next gone! Eventually Magic found her champion or rather champions."

Thorns looked at Silver and asked

"More than one?"

Silver looked at Thorns and nodded

"Yes she chose three, three people that knew what great gifts they had. They talked to magic on a regular basis and they learned from each other, magic learned about the inbreeding her people had began to do."

Nearly everyone wrinkled their noses at that, incest was not something that many of them liked.

"they told magic about muggle-borns and squibs. They told her how purebloods thought that they were higher up, than everyone else."

Silver looked at them all, she could tell that they wanted to know and she was sure that they wouldn't like it

"Then they told magic about the war."

No one dared to breath, everyone was looking at Silver like she was mad.

"Purebloods began killing muggles and muggle-borns believing that they were beneath them, they told her how a dark lord rose up and promised them to kill all muggle-borns and half bloods. The mans name was Voldemort."

Topaz snorted

"Aint that like French for flight of death or summit?"

Silver chuckled

"Yes it is, but what he did was so monstrous he is banned from ever entering our realm."

Daisy looked at her, her yellow eyes unblinking as Silver uttered words no one wanted to hear

"He split his soul, he spilt his soul seven times."

The room went into uproar, many people demanding his death. Even those from the evil realm were appalled not something that happens easily, but everyone knew that you did not mess with a soul ever!

"Please everyone!"

"**QUIET!****"**

The room fell silent, Silver silently thanked the room

"They managed to destroy his soul pieces! His is mortal! But they were betrayed by their own their own side banished them they used a ancient spell to banish them."

"**They sent them back! Mystics look after them, they take care of them heal them.****"**

Silver looked up at the ceiling

"Are you sure?"

"**Yes! Yes! Magic say so, Mother say so sister! Mothers first children will help them heal, they are magi now. Mother happy they are Magi they know balance between light and dark Mother watch them!****"**

With that the room fell quiet as the room fell asleep, Silver chuckled

"It seems as though she has exhausted herself."

Topaz looked at the ceiling

"Anit fucking surprised really, mean she was all like hoe, what ya doing? And we were all like biatch please! She was all like nah, you de hoe!"

Rose and Daisy had their hands over their ears as Topaz continued to speak, Thorns just rolled her eyes this happened nearly every week between the two. Silver watched the two interact and shook her head, something's would never change. Onyx and Infinity looked at each other they were holding a conversation with their eyes one that only they could understand.

"Thorns."

"Topaz."

The two in question looked at their mothers as Infinity spoke

"Would the two of you be willing to go and help them?"

Topaz was going to protest until Deamond and Diamond came barrelling into the room

"They are in ancient China two years before the Yellow Turban."

Topaz grinned

"Hell yeh! Let me go and kick some hoe ass!"

Thorns looked at Topaz and sighed

"If Topaz goes then so will I, I am curious about them as well."

Daisy who had just removed her hands bounced in her seat

"Then I shall go too, they could need healing."

Their mothers looked at them long and hard before they nodded, they watched as their daughters left the room. Onyx turned to Infinity and said

"They remind you of us when we were younger? Coz they remind me of our adventures."

Rose smiled

"Yes it does seem like that doesn't it."

Infinity looked at the two women who she classed as he sisters and shook her head

"I only hope China survives this mess I really do."

Onyx laughed, while Rose fretted Infinity just felt like face palming.

Ancient China 182

Zuo Ci landed with a soft thud on the wet ground, the wet mud caked his shoes. His feet got sucked down into the mud making it hard for him to move, looking around he grumbled

"I am a old man! I should not have to deal with this!"

Pulling his feet out of his shoes he began to walk, until he came into a clearing in the middle of the clearing were three bodies, the smell of burnt flesh was easily detected in the air, Zuo Ci stopped and nearly retched the smell, oh Heavens the smell! Once Zuo Ci had his bearings back he saw the state of the bodies and wasted no time he ran forwards and carefully checked them over some of the marks and wounds were magically inflicted were others were with blades and other weapons. Zuo Ci growled low in the back of his throat, three young Magi not even half a century old had been badly tortured and by the looks of them someone had tried to steal their magic.

Turning around Zuo Ci glanced at the clearing before waving his hands and creating a cabin, placing his hands on his knees Zuo Ci managed to catch his breath back. Levitating the three bodies he placed them onto the beds and waited for them to wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Dynasty warriors, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Authors note- you may see some characters in here from Princess Mist 619****'****s story, I can assure you I have permission to do so. Don****'****t believe me ask her. **

In the woods was a cabin, in this cabin were rooms in these rooms were people. Three people floated on top of their beds a light green light around them, sat in a chair next to the bed was an old man Zuo Ci. He had tried everything that he could think of to heal them, even going as far as blood magic, runes and rituals to heal them. Now they were sleeping he could see that, so something must of worked. Zuo Ci closed his eyes he was so very tired, healing them in so many ways has drained him. Closing his eyes Zuo Ci fell asleep.

*********Some time later**********

The triplets had awoken, they felt better than ever. Harry looked around and frowned where were they?

Angela groggily threw her legs off the side of the bed and attempted to stand up, feeling her legs wobble Angela sat back down and shook her head

"I feel drained, any of you?"

Harry nodded his head

"Yes, I feel really tired as well."

Sarah looked around the room, her eyes seeing more than what they could her eyes landed on Zuo Ci

"It seems as though we have him to thank."

Angela and Harry both blinked before looking at were she was looking the two gaped

"How did we not see him?"

Sarah stood up, a bonus from being a Vampira they healed near instantly, the only thing they couldn't heal was magical exhaustion. Sarah picked him up and place him on the bed

"He is tired, from the looks of it he has used nearly all of his magic."

Angela nodded, she could see the swirls and ropes of magic around him, one of the best things about being an Lucky sprit cat was she could see magic. No matter how hard they tried to hide it

"It's true his core is almost empty, and judging by the left over magic he tried to heal us."

Harry and Sarah nodded their heads, they knew Angela wouldn't lie to them about that, not something of this scale. Harry looked around the cabin and frowned

"he did not use any trees, they speak that he created it."

Harry was a Nymph and had a very strong connection to earth, all of its plant life and animal life. He could speak to them and they could speak to him, it wasn't very often that they didn't answer him. Sarah looked at the man laid on her bed and frowned, allowing her fangs to extend she bit into her wrist. Pulling her mouth away there were four holes in her wrist placing at his mouth she allowed the blood to pool in his mouth, Angela massaged his throat and got him to swallow the blood. Sarah turns to Angela and holds her bloody wrist to her

"You need this more than I do."

Angela scowls she hates to be reminded that Sarah can heal five times faster than her, even Harry heals fast nowhere near as fast as Sarah but still pretty fast. Angela was the only one out of the three of them that didn't have fast healing and she hated it, their bond was still devolving so they couldn't share their powers with each other.

Each day as the bond strengthened they could speak to each other even though they were not in the same room, they could send pictures, emotions and once they could do it their powers as well.

Angela gulped down the blood, it tasted like a fine wine that had been aged for many years. Sarah had once told her that everyone's blood tasted differently, Harry's tasted of herbs and Angela's tasted like meat. Sarah had also confessed that their blood was strong like many others it was mild and not over bearing something that she would enjoy drinking all the time if she could.

Angela wiped her mouth, making sure that their was no stray blood once she was satisfied she looked at Sarah, Sarah blinked then looked down to her wrist it was perfectly healed, not a mark.

Harry looked at the two, something's would never change at all and this was one of the things that he didn't want to change. Walking over to his bag Harry pulled out a set of gloves, thin pieces of wire dangled from the ends of them. Pointedly looking at the other two both Angela and Sarah walked to their bags that were near their beds and pulled out their weapons, Angela's was a rather large broadsword on the hilt were runes carved into it. One for protection, one so that no one could steal it and one so that if anyone but her, Harry or Sarah touched it they would get a shock.

Sarah pulled out a whip, cracking it to the floor she smiled when sparks shot from the ends it was still in very good condition, unlike them. Harry rubbed his forehead being careful of the sharp tips that the claws possessed it wouldn't do for him to injure himself with his own weapon

"We need to wait, we have no idea where we are, or even if we are in another time. So we wait."

Angela nodded it made sense to her

"I will see if I can find some food."

With that Angela walked out of the room, Sarah looked at Harry before walking over to her bag. As she rummaged around in her bag she frowned

"We are low on herbs, I will need to see if I can find some. I will also need to brew a few things."

Harry nodded his head

"Be careful, we don't know what is out there."

Sarah smiled

"I am always careful, we may not have partners to come back to but we have each other."

With that she too walked out of the room, Harry sighed and sat down on his bed. Everything was talking to him trying to tell him something, but he had no idea what, all he knew was when the time came they would have to be ready.

****With Thorns, Daisy and Topaz*********

The trio were getting sorted, they had a bag packed. For some reason they weren't allowed to take any technology with them, instead they had been given a mirror to keep in contact with.

Topaz slung her hammer over her shoulder and smiled

"Well lets get the show on the road!"

Thorns shook her head

"You just want to kill things."

Topaz snorted, Daisy walked in carrying a green bag as opposed to the normal yellow one she used, nearly everything Daisy owned was yellow. Sometimes it would blind Thorns and Topaz with how much yellow, because really there is only so much yellow one person can take.

The trio stood, and looked around the large room that they were in. they had never been in this room as until now they had no reason to be Silver came walking in and passed them a package each

"Make sure that they get these, it will help them."

Daisy nodded

"Of course!"

Thorns placed the package in her bag while Topaz shook hers up and down, trying to figure out what was inside of it. Silver smiled

"Many blessing to you three, may mother magic watch over you."

With that she turned on her heal and walked away, the runes on the floor began to glow a deep dark blue at first but soon it turned into a light blue colour that nearly blinded the three, once it turned white the trio were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Dynasty warriors, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Authors note- you may see some characters in here from Princess Mist 619****'****s story, I can assure you I have permission to do so. Don****'****t believe me ask her. **

Harry had managed to tidy up the cabin, while it was not spotless it was clean and tidy. He had looked around the kitchen and found no food in it so he would have to wait for Angela to come back, not that he minded or cared it gave him a break. Sometimes Angela scared him but only sometimes, she was way too blood thirsty.

Picking a book up from his bag Harry began to read it, after all there was very little he could do at the moment in time.

*****With Angela*******

Angela had stalked her prey, it was a deer that she had been stalking for awhile now. She already had some berries, fruit, vegetables and fish now all she needed was some meat. After all Harry needed more meat in his diet, even though he was a Nymph he still needed meat, but he consumed a bigger quantity of fruits and vegetables. Sometimes Harry didn't know what he was missing out on, Sarah on the other hand ate meat and a lot of it. Sarah loved her meat bloody, despite the fact that their tastes in food were similar but really, Sarah's food nearly mooed, baaed, oinked and made whatever noise it made when it was alive.

Angela snuck up on the deer and stabbed it in the neck, its blood soaked her robes. Angela wrinkled her nose she would have to find some new clothes now, picking up the dead deer Angela slung it over her shoulder and walked back to the cabin.

****With Sarah****

Sarah hummed as she picked some more herbs, her basket was nearly full. Standing up she felt her back click frowning she wondered how the other two were and their mysterious stranger were. But it didn't matter right now, what she needed to do was finishing getting these herbs for the blood replenisher she was going to be brewing, Skele-gro would need more time and herbs, herbs that were common in Wei. From what she had gathered a man Cao Cao was forming an army, or so the villagers were saying. Humming Sarah spotted the last herb carefully using her knife she began to cut off some leaves. Once it was done Sarah stood up and made her way back to the cabin hoping that Angela was there before her with some food.

****At the cabin****

Angela dropped the deer's body onto the kitchen counter, it would have to be skinned. But first they would need to drain the blood, that's if it hadn't been drained already she did stab it in the neck.

Harry looked at the muddy footprints that Angela had created, looking at the deer on the kitchen counter he sighed

"Really? You couldn't of done this somewhere else?"

Angela just shrugged

"Not really, figured Sarah would want the blood."

Sarah came in carrying a basket filled with herbs, her boots were caked in mud Harry ran a han through is hair

"Really? I just cleaned the place!"

Sarah frowned then looked down

"Oh, I didn't realise."

Angela began to snicker

"honestly? Neither did I until Harry commented on it!"

Sarah shook her head before placing the basket on the ground, she would have to sort them out later.

Harry passed a bowl to Angela and watched as Angela tried to get some blood out, Angela frowned from when she could tell the deer had bled out everywhere, leaving very little blood. It had barely covered the bottom of the bowl, Harry passed the bowl to Sarah who drank down the blood in one gulp. The two watched as she began to lick the bowl clean, Sarah looked up at them

"What?"

Harry shook his head

"nothing Sarah."

Angela just giggled and went back to skinning the deer, Angela placed the skin to one side. She could tan it and sell it later on, or turn it into armour or something. They could decided later on.

*****With Daisy and Co****

They had landed in a tangle of limbs, with Topaz on the bottom. Topaz's face was in the mud, her hair was covered in leaves, twigs, bark, grass and clumps of mud. Daisy had landed on top of Topaz her body weight pushing Topaz further into the mud, Thorns landed and attempted to land on her feet. Thorns slipped on the wet ground and landed on her knees, the trio stood up. Each one caked in mud, leaves and twigs they needed to clean themselves up.

That's when they saw it a small cabin in the woods, it wasn't built to keep people out more likely it was built to hide something, or someone one. Thorns held her hand to Daisy who took it with a smiled

"Thank you Thorns."

Topaz gagged

"Dear Satan! Enough already!"

Daisy scowled at Topaz but let the matter drop, they all needed to clean up. As they approached the house Thorns spotted something on the grass, crouching down Thorns placed her fingers into the substance and sniffed it

"Blood."

Daisy gasped her hands flying to her mouth

"They could be injured!"

Topaz readied her weapon, always looking for a good fight most of the time there was no need for a fight. Daisy pulled her musket from her back and held it in her hands, her knuckles were white with how hard she was gripping it. Thorns held both of her clubs down by her sides, she had a feeling that nothing bad would happen, the door to the cabin opened and three people stepped out

"Welcome we have been expecting you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Dynasty warriors, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Authors note- you may see some characters in here from Princess Mist 619****'****s story, I can assure you I have permission to do so. Don****'****t believe me ask her. **

~~~~~Mystic Realm~~~~~

Ta De was sat in the rather large library that all Mystics used, he had gone to the library after Zuo Ci went to the human realm in order to look for the three Magi. The letter that Zuo Ci had sent him had raised some questions

_Ta De _

_I do hope that this letter finds you in good health, the three Magi are now fine. I have managed to heal their wounds using a lot of magic and even some dark magic, but there was no other choice their wounds were extensive. I need you to go to the library and find a book called the great potions book, I have a feeling that I will need it. _

_Thank you _

_Zuo Ci _

Ta De had received the letter two days ago, which would mean that Zuo Ci had sent it before he had fallen asleep. Ta De snorted his friend would most likely need it as Zuo Ci had a very bad habit of not taking care of himself, De smiled as he found the book that Ci needed. De frowned the whole of the Mystic realm was in uproar, they were all demanding blood of those that had hurt the three Magi. Even though the Mystic didn't get on with their cousins the Magi, nor their sisters the Mages, or even their brothers the Sorcerers they would still defend them but to find out that someone had harmed a member of their family? Unforgivable!

De sighed it would be along time before anyone would calm down there was also the case of their grounders, they had no idea if the Magi had their grounders or not. They didn't even know how many grounders that they would need, it was something that they would have to talk to the Magi about when and if they woke up.

~~~~~~~With Harry and Co~~~~

Daisy, Thorns and Topaz were stood staring at the group that had opened the door, they were triplets that much was certain. But each one of them was different, one had a set of cat ears and a tail, her eyes were silted. Her emerald eyes glowed with power, a power that the tree didn't want to test.

The second female had the same glowing emerald green eyes, but she was so different she held their attention without no effort. Her body all but screamed predator! Then she smiled and revealed the tow sets of fangs, Daisy tensed

"Vampira!"

Daisy held her musket tighter as Thorns held her clubs up, the woman chuckled

"Do you, really think you can take on Magic's, Time's and Death's champions? If you did, do you really think you would leave here alive?"

Topaz lifter her hammer everyone could hear the threat, but the three knew that they couldn't go up against them. Not if they had Magic, Time and Death backing them. Thorns lowered her clubs and asked

"Champion of Death?"

The only male chuckled

"indeed a story for another time, right now we need the parcel that was given to you."

The man stepped out into the light and the three nearly gasped, his body was lithe his clothes clung to his body like a second skin, his eyes glowed making them stand out more. His jet black hair trailed along the backs of his knees, several silver highlights were in it. Daisy passed the parcel to the man she was numb, they watched as the trio opened the parcel and began to take out six amulets. Each one hummed

"So this is her plan."

"I cant believe this!"

"If it must be done."

The trio turned to Thorns, Daisy and Topaz each holding an amulet as the man spoke

"We have yet to introduce ourselves, I am Harry, I happen to be a nymph. The Vampira is Sarah."

Here Sarah inclined her head, Daisy felt a shudder run up her body and her heart rate increased Sarah hearing this smirked revealing her fangs once again, the woman next to her elbowed her as Harry waited to continue

"The final member is Angela, a lucky spirit cat."

Angela's tail twitched as she wrapped it around her waist, it wouldn't do for someone to step on it or pull it now. Angela's ears swivelled backwards and forwards as she could hear everything that was going on, looking at the group Angela spoke

" You need to place these amulets on, it will mask what you really are. By doing so it will make everyone believe that you are from a magical realm, these amulets will change your auras to what they would be if you were from that realm."

Daisy shook her head

"No."

Sarah snarled, in a blink of a eye lid she was at the other side of the room with Daisy dangling off the floor gasping for breath her musket laid on the floor

"You think that just because you are a angel that will save you? No it wont! They would must liked bind you down and repeatedly rape you in hopes that you would get pregnant, they would find ways to bind you making you no better than a slave. They would break you, torture you, and when they had broken you, they would use you to further their own gain never giving you a second thought."

Daisy was silently crying tears dripped down her face and landed on the floor with a soft 'splash', she couldn't cover her ears. She was been forced to listen to the cold hard truth, something that she didn't want to hear or know. Yet here was a Vampira making her listen.

Sarah carefully and gently placed Daisy back onto the floor, her arms that had caused Daisy pain were now comforting her. Topaz watched on in envy she had been trying to make the goody-two-shoes cry for years! And now this complete and utter stranger does what Topaz had been trying to do for years, it was unfair!

Thorns had watched everything with calculating eyes, everything that had been said was true they would try and find ways to bind them and possibly break them. Thorns strode forwards and took the amulet off Harry before putting it on, the amulet glowed green for a second until it melded to her skin looking like a tattoo. Thorns sent a pointed look to Topaz who scowled and stomped forwards

"Why the fuck do I have to wear dis! Its not like they can do fuck all!"

Angela chuckled

"Really? In this day and age there are a lot of holy items about, items that couldn't be used to harm and kill you."

Topaz looked at Angela and could tell that the woman was not lying, giving a put on sigh Topaz placed the amulet on, her amulet glowed a bright red before becoming a tattoo as well.

Sarah had managed to calm Daisy down, Daisy was still hiccupping and sniffling. Sarah ran a hand through Daisy's yellow hair before making sure that the young angel was comfortable

"You do know why I said it?"

Daisy nodded her head

"I needed to hear it, we all did. I may not like it but it is the truth, you tried to protect us and I threw it back in your face!"

Sarah rubbed Daisy's back

"Its fine, considering what I am, I am not surprised even you had every right to act like that."

Sarah passed the amulet to Daisy who looked at it before placing it around her neck, the amulet glowed a bright blue before turning into a tattoo. The triplets shared a look before Harry spoke

"Who is hungry?"

Sarah grinned before raising her hand, Angela stuck her hand up in the air and began to wave it around

"pick me! Pick me!"

Harry shook his head and turned towards Daisy making sure that she was alright, the attentive smile that he got in return made him smile. Thorns rolled her eyes

"I will not say no to something to eat."

Topaz grinned, before walking out the door

"Be right back bitches!"

Daisy shook her head at the demons antics

"If it is all the same to you, I will help."

Harry looked at Daisy before nodding his head

"Another set of hands wont go amiss."

With that the two walked into the kitchen only, the three that were stood in the living room heard Daisy shriek as Angela laughed

"Think she found the deer?"

Sarah merely sighed and rolled her eyes before walking into the bedroom to check up on their guest, finding that he was still asleep she smiled. Placing her cool hand against his forehead se frowned, he was burning up and not in the good way. Walking out of the bedroom Sarah walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, filling the bowl up with some water she walked back into the bedroom. Rummaging through her bag she found a cloth placing the cloth into the bowl she watched as the cloth soaked up the water, ringing out the excess water she placed the cloth onto his head. Nodding her head Sarah walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to see if they needed any help.

Angela was playing a game of Go with Thorns and was losing quiet badly to the hybrid, not that Angela minded it was fun to play it with someone who wouldn't constantly wipe the floor with her.

Daisy and Harry were in the kitchen, Daisy was cutting vegetables up for Harry while Harry cut meat off the deer.

Topaz had yet to return, but by the mad cackling it would be some time before she would return.

All in all it was the start of a new family, one that would turn China on its head, literally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Dynasty warriors, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Authors note- you may see some characters in here from Princess Mist 619****'****s story, I can assure you I have permission to do so. Don****'****t believe me ask her. **

Ancient China 183

The mismatched family worked together as one, while their mysterious stranger was still asleep they had bonded. Topaz and Angela would go and hunt together, though to be honest no one would go hunting with them the cackles that the two let off were enough to keep anyone away.

Daisy and Sarah had an agreement, Sarah would only drink the blood of animals and bandits never innocents. With that in place Sarah taught Daisy about the different herbs that could be used in potions, as Daisy was interested in becoming a healer like Sarah.

Thorns and Harry would stay at the cabin and try to figure out what was wrong with their friend, so far everything they could think of didn't work. So they just left him on Sarah's bed, the two would look after the cabin and have a game of Go to pass the time and while Thorns lost she would come back for more and try to beat Harry to a pulp so to speak.

It was strange yet it seemed to work for all of them, the fights were less but there were still some mainly between Sarah and Daisy the wt wouldn't stop fighting for a moment, and the fight would normally end the same Sarah pinning Daisy while telling her the harsh truths.

But today it seemed that there would be no fighting, Daisy had headed out earlier trying to pass the test that had been set before her. Daisy would have to find all the ingredients for a blood replenisher and then brew it, while it seemed simple it wasn't, Daisy would have to find the ingredients some of which could only be found at a certain time of day. Then she would have to harvest them without magic and not damage the plant, the finally she would have to brew the potion something that she had trouble doing. So while Daisy was ingredient hunting Topaz and Angela were getting ready for their days hunt, this time Sarah was accompany them. Topaz had never seen the Vampira hunt and was looking forwards to it, Thorns would be helping Harry to sort out what they did need. Their potions were running low and the only one capable of brewing them was Sarah, Sarah was a healer and as such had to get a mastery in Potions before anyone would consider taking her on. Sarah had done one better got her mastery in Potions, Charms and Herbology which in turn annoyed on Hermione Granger. As soon as Sarah had done that everyone wanted her to be their apprentice she turned them all down save for one, Poppy Pomfrey. The elderly witch had been over the moon, one year later Sarah was a fully qualified healer.

While the two were going through the things Harry found a rather large trunk, opening it he found a rather large collection of potions, salves, creams. Harry looked at the collection then to the bags that contained their names on, the bags held some instructions in them and more items. There were even step by step instructions on how to brew them, and apply them.

Thorns and Harry shared a laugh, something's hadn't changed.

****Two hours later****

After the two had tided up and sorted everything out the hunting party had returned, Topaz was grinning, not her normal blood thirsty grin but a genuine honest to god grin. Behind her was Angela and Sarah carrying several animals, Angela was carrying a deer the deer's legs were around her shoulders while the body was around her neck, its head dangled to the side.

Sarah had two deer and three foxes, due to her strength she had no problem carrying the animals.

The trio walked into the kitchen and Angela and Sarah dropped their loads onto the kitchen table, the table shook with the force. Thorns looked at Topaz and asked

"Good hunt?"

Topaz smiled

"Damn right bitch! They never saw us coming!"

Thorns and Harry shook their heads, Harry looked at his two sisters and his adopted sisters and inquired

"When will Daisy be back? Also do we really need this much?"

Angela laughed

"Sarah drank the foxes blood, then decided she would use their fur to make some pelts and sell them, as for the deer we will skin them then take off what we need anything else can go to the nearby village. From what we have been hearing the will need it, apparently their crops haven't turned up very well this year and they are all struggling."

Harry nodded

"Sounds like a plan."

He turned to Sarah and looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"When will Daisy be back?"

Sarah looked out of the window, then back to Harry

"Should everything go as planned, she should be back with in the hour."

Harry nodded his head, and turned back to his game of Go with Thorns. Angela and Topaz both went into the kitchen to begin skinning the deer that they had caught.

******One hour later*****

The group was worried, Daisy had yet to return. She was supposed to return within the hour yet the hour had came and gone, now they were all worried. As they were getting ready to go and look for her, Daisy came barrelling into the cabin covered in blood and rambling

"Please! I need help! I found him, well not him, them. They are bleeding! I don't know what to do! I tried to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't so I came back here!"

As Daisy rambled, Sarah had left the room to grab her bag, Thorns and Topaz readied their weapons in-case of a fight. Harry had grabbed some fur pelts and wood and began to make them into a stretcher, Angela walked into the bedroom and began to clear their beds, making sure that the old man was still safe

"I will stay behind and get everything ready."

The others nodded and followed Daisy out of the cabin, Daisy ran ahead. Making a sharp turn and running past the old oak tree that stood tall and proud she ran towards the will trees that littered the rivers edge

"This way come on!"

The group picked up their pace, as they ran they came across two bears. Topaz stopped and grinned at them

"Go on biatches, Topaz has got dis!"

They nodded their heads, as Harry looked at Topaz and spoke

"Be careful!"

Topaz nodded her head, she held her hammer high and slammed it down onto the ground crushing the first bear's paw, the bear gave a roar and charged forwards.

*****With the group****

The group had followed Daisy to a old willow tree, the leaves dangled into the water. But they didn't have time to stop and admire the view, as they got close to the tree a pack of wolves came out of nowhere and attacked Thorns and Harry. Thorns used her clubs to block the attack and push one of the wolves back, while Harry used his gloves to slash at the wolf that was within his range. The two looked at Sarah and Daisy before nodding their heads, Daisy and Sarah nodded their heads back and safely made it to the willow tree.

Their laying in the shade was a man, he had a bow attached to his back. He was bleeding freely from a wound, Daisy had removed his armour and attempted to stop the bleeding. Sarah smiled at Daisy pride shining in her eyes, at the rate Daisy was going she would soon become a Healer and a very good one at that. As Sarah looked closely at the wound she frowned

"It a bear wound."

Daisy grabbed some more bandages and passed them to Sarah

"What will we need?"

Sarah grabbed the bandages and spoke while applying some cream to the wound

"We are going to need blood replenisher, nerve cream, bruise salve, muscle re-growth and a pain reliever."

Daisy nodded a determined look on her face, as she rummaged through the bag she watched as Sarah waved her hands in a very complex pattern. Finding what she needed she watched as the blood flow had stopped, passing Sarah a blood replenisher she watched as she poured it down the man's throat and massaged his throat in order to get him to swallow, the next thing that was passed was the muscle re-growth followed by a pain reliever.

Daisy watched as Sarah waved and weaved her hands before smiling

"They are doing their jobs, it will be safe to move him soon."

Daisy sighed

"Thank God! I was so worried when I seen him, then I couldn't remember anything that you had taught me! It was like it had flown out of my head!"

Daisy found herself been pulled into a hug, the two stayed in the hug for a few more minutes until a voice called out

"Dear Satan! I think am gonna puke!"

The two pulled a part, Daisy laughed

"Topaz!"

Topaz grinned, sitting down she winced

"I think de bear got a hit on me!"

Sarah frowned, she was in full healer mode

"Where does it hurt?"

Topaz grimaced, she didn't like showing weakness

"Me ribs."

Daisy watched, as a careful hand was pressing against Topaz's ribs. Topaz hissed when a spot was hit

"They could be bruised, if so then nothing to worry about a bruise cream can take care of that, or they could be fractured something that I am not equipped to deal with right now. The very worst that they could be is broken now lay down while I run a diagnostic spell."

Topaz grumbled and mumbled under her breath, yet did as she was told. She knew for a fact that Sarah was a vicious and vindictive bitch when her orders as a healer weren't followed

"So whats the verdict doc?"

Sarah hummed

"Bruised ribs and some bruised muscles, nothing that cant be fixed here and now. Now lay still or I will tie you up and gag you."

Topaz smirked

"Kinky."

Daisy giggled, and watched as Sarah worked on Topaz. Daisy looked over at the man and began to run her own spells just to check on him, she never saw the proud smile on Sarah's face nor did she see the knowing smirk on Topaz's face. Topaz looked at Sarah and murmured

"She'll be one hell of a healer."

Sarah looked at Topaz with a funny expression before stating

"I think you have a head injury as well, I will need to test you for that as well!"

That was the scene that Harry and Thorns walked into, Thorns laughed and looked around before looking at Harry

"Wonder what's going on."

Harry shrugged his shoulders

"No idea, but I think it might be safe to move him judging by the way that Topaz is been chased."

The two looked at Daisy, the young Angel was flourishing. They watched as Daisy re-bandaged the man with careful hands, they hardly paid any attention to Topaz who was been chased while shouting

"I am fine!"

"Quiet clearly you are not! You complimented Daisy! So you have a head trauma!"

Thorns threw back her head and laughed, Harry just shook his head. Walking over to Daisy Harry asked

"Is it safe to move him?"

Daisy looked up startled

"Yes, he has suffered no internal damage, thankfully. He was bleeding quiet heavily from a wound caused by a bear, the muscles were torn and badly damaged meaning he would have been a great pain. The pain reliever that he has been given means that he can be moved without any discomfort, Sarah stopped the bleeding before the potions were given."

Harry chuckled

"I asked if it was safe to move him."

Daisy blushed, her yellow eyes looked at Harry. Sensing no ill intent she nodded her head, she and Thorns helped Harry get the man onto the makeshift stretcher.

Thorns grabbed the end of the stretcher near the man's feet while Harry grabbed the end were his head was, Daisy walked beside them casting spells every few minutes, making sure that he wasn't in any pain or the wound had been reopened.

As they walked they came across a bound and gagged Topaz who was scowling and growling from behind her gag, Sarah was whistling a merry tune as they made their way back to the cabin.

~~~~~~At the cabin~~~~~

When they had reached the cabin, Thorns, Harry and Sarah had taken their patients to the bedroom so that they could be comfortable. Once they were comfortable Daisy and Sarah set to work, spells and potions were been thrown about the room. Creams and salves were been passed from hand to hand, Thorns, Harry and Angela had been shooed out of the room as the two healers began to work. The three shared a laugh and began to cook some food knowing that when they were finished that Daisy and Sarah would need it.

Thorns and Harry walked into the kitchen and began to chop and dice the vegetables, while Angela continued on with skinning the deer that had been caught. Once Angela had finished skinning the deer she placed the fur to one side and began to carve off some meet with a sharp meat cleaver, taking care in jointing the animal she placed the legs to one side before moving onto the torso of the deer.

Thorns was rinsing some lettuce and potatoes that had been grown by them, rising off any mud Thorns placed them to onside. Grabbing a small knife Thorns grabbed a potato from the bucket filled with water and began to peel them, settling into a easy rhythm as she did so.

Harry had finished chopping the carrots and moved to help Angela, grabbing the bloody fur he moved to take it outside and clean it. Taking care as he cleaned it Harry had managed to remove most of the blood, placing it over a piece of rope he hung the fur out to dry. Walking back into the cabin he took the deer legs and placed them into a cupboard, attaching a metal hook through the thigh he hung the meet in a magically cooled cupboard to be used at a later date.

The three in the kitchen worked in silence enjoying the peace and quiet until

"FOR FUCK SAKE I AM FINE!"

Thorns, Angela and Harry all cracked up with laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Dynasty warriors, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Authors note- you may see some characters in here from Princess Mist 619****'****s story, I can assure you I have permission to do so. Don****'****t believe me ask her. **

Their peaceful days were numbered, they could all feel that. The rumours about war were far and wide, no one was spared, many people had began to move to different villages out of the wars way some even going as far as move to the hills and mountains.

The small makeshift family were enjoying a quiet day, it had been three days since they had found the stranger. He had yet to awaken, Daisy had fretted over the fact that he could have had more damage than what they had seen

"What if he has internal bleeding? Or he could of pulled his still healing muscles and it has set him back!"

Sarah chuckled before looking up from her game of Go with Thorns

"He is fine, we checked him this morning. He will still be asleep for a few more hours then he should awaken."

Daisy nodded her head, then looked down at the book she had been trying to read for the past two hours. Snuggling down into her chair she began to read the book.

Topaz was staring out of the window, Topaz had been watching the dark clouds for the past hour, she hadn't said anything which was disturbing them.

Angela had returned from a hunt and was cleaning the fur, she had managed to gather a few pelts and store them in a cupboard, Angela planned to give them to the villagers soon.

Sarah and Thorns were playing a game of Go, Thorns was losing quite badly. No matter how hard she tried Sarah was one step ahead of her.

Harry was sat at the table in the kitchen doing a card reading, there had been something bothering him for some time and now he finally had the chance to do a card reading. Harry frowned as he read the cards, each time he had dealt them the outcome had been the same. Shaking his head Harry re-dealt the cards, rubbing his hand over his face he sighed

"No matter how many times I do it, the outcome is still the same."

Looking at the cards Harry decided that he would need to talk to the family, walking into the front room he cleared his throat

"We need a family meeting."

Thorns nodded her head and made her last move on the game before saying

"I win."

Sarah smirked and moved a piece

"I think not."

Thorns looked at the game and swore

"Fuck sake, I lost again!"

Sarah laughed, and looked at Thorns

"Yes you did but you are getting better."

Thorns smiled, no matter how many times she lost, Harry and Sarah would teach her new ways and techniques for the next match, though this match was the closest she had came to winning.

Daisy placed her bookmark into her book, making sure that her bookmark was in place she closed the book and stood up, rubbing her thighs in a attempt to get rid of the pins and needles that had gathered in her legs.

Angela walked out of the kitchen wiping her hand on a towel, her arms and hands were stained red with blood. Her top was nearly ruined with the blood and Angela would mourn its loss, after all it was one of her favourite tops. Throwing the cloth down onto a nearby table Angela removed her top and walked into the bedroom to get a new one, Harry's hand reached out and grabbed Angela

"Let me or Sarah do it."

Angela frowned, something was going on. She could see it in Harry's face and eyes, his eyes were troubled

"Very well brother."

Topaz looked away from the window, her face was blank. Topaz could feel the death and destruction that the storm would bring, it was making her angsty she wanted to be apart of it but she knew she couldn't something was going on and something big by the feel of it.

They had all settled into the dining room, each one had a chair just for them. Harry returned with a clean shirt for Angela and passed it too his sister. Angela looked at the cards that had been dealt before looking at Harry, now she could see why he was so upset. As they all sat and waited Harry picked up each card and placed it back into the deck at random points, having a quick glance around the room and its people Harry spoke his voice soft

"It seems as if our time together is at a close."

Topaz stiffened in her seat before snarling

"What the fuck!"

Daisy didn't have time to reprimand Topaz for her language as she was too busy gaping at Harry while stuttering

"w-w-w-what!"

Thorns face had turned blank at the news, no one could tell what she was thinking.

Angela had her head in her hands, silently shaking with the force of her sobs.

Sarah scared Harry, her normal gem like eyes were gone in their place was blood red eyes that were silted her fangs were on display as she growled and snarled.

Harry sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead before speaking to them all

"It seems as though the man that we saved will lead to us been split up, I cannot say how but I can say when, we have three months. The cards haven't lied to me yet, they also tell me that it will only be me and Sarah that is taken from you, the rest of you will live as a group for another year until the war truly starts."

Topaz slammed her hand down onto the table her orange hair was whipping around her with a unseen wind

"Then we kill him!"

Harry merely shook his head

"Should we do that, then we will all suffer. Not just two of us, no it is best if we let this play out in the way that the cards have said that it will."

Topaz slumped down into her chair, Thorns had her head bowed, Daisy had tears streaming down her face.

While they hadn't been together for long they were family in nearly every sense of the word, the fact that they would be getting separated was causing more than a few pains.

Angela had wrapped Daisy up in a hug, Sarah had walked out of the room and came back with some bags. Each one had their names on, Sarah rummaged through each bag and nodded her head before walking back out into the bedroom to collect some more items.

Angela stood up and began to put the pelts and furs that she had collected into everyone's bags, making sure that everyone had enough to see them during the winter months.

Harry had also moved into the kitchen, he was grabbing items, boxes and food for them. He had no idea how long they would be separated for and he wanted to take no chances with his family.

The younger members of the group, watched as the older members packed bags, and created lists of every item that they might need. Sarah was stood going over a list of plants and were to find them. Angela made sure that they had enough hunting traps and bait to see them, Harry was folding up their clothes and packing them at the top of the bag so they wouldn't get dirty.

Sarah had walked out of the room and into the bedroom when she saw bleary eyes blink at her, immediately going into healer mode she was over by his side with a cool hand pressed against his forehead

"Lay still, that bear wound was nasty."

She watched as he blinked and try to recall what had happened, the memory hit him like a horse he immediately sat up and looked around the room. Sarah waited for him to get his bearings back before speaking

"You are lucky to be alive, even more lucky that I was out hunting for herbs. Thankfully we got you back here in time."

She watched as he swalloed before asking

"We?"

She inclined her head

"Indeed my brother and I."

He nodded before slumping back down onto the bed, Sarah moved away from the bed and walked to the nearby wardrobe and pulled out several bags, looking at him she smiled

"One of us should be back with some food."

He shakily nodded his head and replied

"Thank you."

Sarah walked out of the room and into the living room, everyone was looking at her. Sarah passed the bags to Angela who took them and began to sort them out, Harry walked into the kitchen and rooted around in the cupboards for some food that he could eat.

Daisy was upset she knew that they would have to part ways but not this soon, she would be sad to see them all go but she knew that she would see them again.

Topaz was fuming how dare HE! How dare he come here and take away her family! She would never forgive him, nor would she forgive whoever he served and lived with.

Thorns was torn, she knew that the day would come when they part ways. She also knew that she would see them again, be it in a town or on the battlefield. Thorns sighed and closed her eyes this wasn't going to be easy.

Angela watched the youngest of them, compared to the triplets they were young and still had a lot to learn. While she was sad and angry that they would part ways she also knew that it was time, Angela had always been emotional more so than Sarah but less than Harry she didn't want to part ways with her family and by the looks none of them did but what could they do? Nothing. They could do nothing.

Harry and Sarah had made the stranger a light broth that he could safely eat without any trouble, a few slices of freshly baked bread were on the side as well. The two watched as each member of their family had a small break down, they knew what they were feeling after all they did as well.

~~~~~Bedroom~~~~

Xiahou Yuan had woken in a strange place, his side was sore and could tell that it would be tender for a few more days. It wasn't the side that bothered him at the moment but how worried his family would be mainly his cousin Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun, most likely they would of sent out a search part to find him with Dun leading it.

Leaning back into the pillows Yuan pondered over his rescue, there was no way that the woman was human and he doubted very much that her brother was either. There was a power that had rolled off her even he could feel it! There were very few things in this world that had that sort of power the primary one was Mystics. Yuan felt his eyes widen, he had been saved by Mystics! Yuan made a mental note to tell Cao Cao that Mystics were living here, after all they had healed him and there was no scar. He doubted that Cao Cao would harm them not when they had saved his life.

Yuan closed his eyes and allowed the warm bed to lull him into a sense of comfort, it had been too long since he had been like this. Just as his eyes closed the door opened, two people came in one was the woman from before and the other was a man holding a tray with food.

Yuan felt himself been helped up into a sitting position, the pillows were propped against his back. He watched as the male came forwards and placed the tray on his lap, Yuan doubted that they would poison him after they had went through all the trouble of saving him.

He watched as the two shared a smile, picking up the spoon he dipped it into the broth and brought the spoon to his mouth, placing the spoon in his mouth he nearly moaned at the flavour. The woman's smile became a smirk, too Yuan it seemed like she had seen this reaction many times and now it amused her.

The man on the other hand had a breathtaking smile on his face as he spoke

"enjoy your food, Sarah needs to go and gather some herbs and I need to get some more food. While we are gone we ask that you don't move around too much, just because my sister healed your wounds doesn't mean you wont be in pain. You will still be tender for four days at least."

Yuan nodded his head, not like he could do much snooping right now anyway. His side was very painful and the young man was right so for now all he would do was sleep.

He finished the food and watched as Sarah took the tray and walked out of the room, the man following shortly after. Yuan blinked several times before settling back down and going to sleep.

~~~~Living room~~~

Harry and Sarah quickly entered the living room, they would have to work quickly. The mild sleeping potion would only work for a few hours, seven at the most.

Harry handed out the bags while Sarah passed them a map and spoke

"there is a cave about three mile west of here, inside grows a moon lily. Take up residence there until we leave, once we leave come back and make sure that no one can enter the cabin. After you have done that go back to the cave, the moon lily only blooms once a month but its properties will stop anyone from trying to find you."

Thorns and Topaz looked confused while Daisy and Angela nodded their heads, Topaz raised a eyebrow but Sarah shook her head

No time to explain now, Daisy or Angela can do it but right now you need to leave!"

With that the group shared a quick goodbye, it wasn't teary nor was it long they all knew that they would see each other once again. But for now it was a see you later. The group left the cabin under the darkness of the storm, Harry and Sarah stood at the door watching as they left. Harry leaned into his older sister and asked

"When will we see them again?"

Sarah shook her head, and blinked back tears

" I am not too sure brother, but I know that we will meet again."

With that the two walked into the cabin and closed the door. As the door closed the winds began to howl and rage, the rain pelted the windows. Yet while all this was happening one group was still dry and safe making their way through the storm.

*****Several hours later****

Yuan woke up feeling better than ever, his side no longer hurt and he felt really good better than good he felt great! Sitting up he looked around the room, now that his side no longer hurt Yuan decided to have a little snoop around. Gingerly placing his feet onto the wood floor he grimaced at how cold it was, while it was not as bad as a stone floor it was still cold.

Yuan stood up on wobbly feet, his legs didn't want to support him. Carefully making his way to a nearby desk Yuan fell down into the chair, looking around the room he spotted a book open pulling it closer to him he began to read it.

_Dear journal, _

_It has been some time since we came here, thing have settled into a nice routine. I think we could live here for a little while. _

Yuan sighed and flipped through the pages he needed something, Yuan stopped at what looked like a recent entry and began to read it

_Dear Journal, _

_The man we found is healing nicely, my magic is nearly depleted once again. The healing spells that I used were severely draining, he is very lucky to be alive had we not got to him when we did he wouldn't be here today. Even with my healing magic and the potions I forced down his throat it will still be a few days until he awakes. I just hope he doesn't ask about how he healed so fast, I mean how the hell do you explain to someone that you are a Magi? The sister group to the mystics and used their magic to heal him? I don't think he would take it very well…. _

Yuan skimmed the rest of the entry he had found what he was looking for, Cao Cao would most likely want them in his forces. But from the way that they acted he doubted that they had truly seen a battle, something was niggling at the back of his mind.

Yuan had never been one to ignore the strange feelings that he had, flipping to the middle of the journal Yuan began to read

_Dear journal, _

_The war is till raging on, people are dying left, right and centre. We are killing each other over something so pointless, our brothers and sisters are killing each other and we can feel each death as if it was our own. _

_We are so tired of fighting, all of us. Let us hope that it ends soon. _

Yuan closed the journal, and closed his eyes so they HAD seen war, and seen the damages that it could do. Yuan sighed even if they joined forces with Cao Cao he doubted the would fight, Yuan very much doubted that anyone could force them to fight anyway. Carefully standing up Yuan took the journal with him, climbing into the bed he slipped the journal under the covers and fell asleep.

~~~~Living room~~~~

What was left of the family was sat around on the couch, the room that was once filled with laughter and joy was quiet and still. Harry had his head laid on Sarah's lap her fingers running through his hair, it was hard to believe that soon they would be somewhere else, that soon they would have a new family with their old one.

Harry fell asleep on his sisters lap, her hand running through his hair.

~~~~~With Thorns and Co~~~~

They had managed to get through the storm, and to the cave. Luckily Daisy had been to the cave before and knew where the entrance was, soon they were all sat huddled around a fire with the furs and pelts covering them. Angela looked around and could practically feel the depression off everyone, looking at them she spoke

"Cheer up, we will see them soon. But for now lets turn this place into a home."

Daisy attempted to smile but failed

"It wont be the same without them."

Thorns nodded her head

No it wont but we need to try, I mean what do you think they would do if they found us acting like this?"

Topaz, Angela and Daisy shuddered, those two were vindictive when they wanted to be. Very few people went out of their way to annoy them and those that did soon stopped.

Angela stood up and looked around the cave before waving her hand at the entrance, suddenly the stone moved and weaved eventually closing off. The fire seemed to burn brighter in the darkness, Daisy rooted around her bag, using the light from the fire she found several torches. Lighting each one she passed them around

"The first time I was brought here, Sarah made sure that we had plenty of torches, using magic in this place is greatly draining due to the moon lily, the flower lives off magic the more you use and cast the stronger its properties get. Due to the fact that it lives off magic the moon lily isn't a sort out flower, most people like to pretend it doesn't exist. Once a month when it's a full moon the moon lily will release all of the magic that it has used, by doing so it masks all other presences for a full day and night. Meaning that during this time we can use magic without any fear of been found."

Thorns nodded her head, it made sense to her. Now that she knew why they had been told to come to this place.

Topaz grinned, so the plant was like a distraction. Topaz felt her smile turn blood thirsty once a moth she could use her powers and she was going to cause hell.

Daisy had placed each of the torches into their holders and looked around the cave, it would take a lot of time and effort but she believed that it could become a second home.

Angela smirked, trust her sister to think one step ahead of everyone. Since the plant was so hard to get and reach no one would come here to look for them either.

The four women began to clean and sort out the cave, each one was thinking on what they could do once a month.

~~~~~Cabin~~~~~

The storm had passed, the damage was not great but it was still bad. Several of the windows had been shattered, the force of the wind had blown them from the frames.

Harry had been sweeping the glass up nearly all morning, Sarah had been wandering around the cabin checking for any more damage. Their guest was still asleep, they didn't want to wake him just yet. If they did he would most likely see them use magic and freak. Xiahou Yuan had spent three days at the cabin and had formed a strange friendship with the two.

Yuan would be leaving today, Sarah had order Yuan on a four day bed rest. Stating that it would take four days for him to truly heal, now that the fourth day was here Yuan would be leaving soon. Harry and Sarah were both sad to see him go, but when they looked at the cards they were reminded that they would be seeing him again soon.

~~~Bedroom~~~

Yuan had woken refreshed, he had been chased to bed early due to the storm. The brother and sister had chased him to bed so that if anything broke he wouldn't be hurt, they had even moved his bed away from the window just in case the glass shattered. Looking over at the broken glass he was glad that they were so paranoid.

Yuan stretched and felt his joints click, he was looking forward to getting back to Wei. Been on bed rest for four days was a nightmare! Yuan chuckled, then frowned he planned to tell Cao Cao about them. But the entries that he had been reading late at night when the siblings were asleep had been an eye opener for him, they had both sworn a oath never to be involved in a fight again. For Sarah it was the fact that she was a healer and was meant to heal lives not take lives.

For Harry he had became a blacksmith, he wanted to create things. He created weapons so that people could defend their selves, he created armour so that people were protected.

Yuan scrubbed his hand over his face, did his cousin need another healer and blacksmith?

Not knowing the answer Yuan stood up and walked to the table, he had been sneaking out every night just to see if he could find Harry's journal and so far he hadn't. But this time he was lucky, Harry had left his journal out. Deciding to read it later Yuan crept back onto the bed, he didn't want to be caught of out bed by either if them.

***Some time later***

Yuan had everything packed, the siblings had went and bought a horse for him. The siblings had made sure that he had everything he would need, as Yuan got onto his horse he looked at the two before saying

Thanks for all your help."

Harry smiled and shook his head

"Not a problem, just be careful."

Yuan laughed and shook his head, gently kicking his horse he began to trot away. Yuan looked down and spotted the journals that he had taken from them, the guilt he was feeling didn't do anything to help him. Yuan was sure that the guilt would eat him alive, shaking his head Yuan thought to himself

_This is the best for Wei. _

~~~~Wei~~~~

The whole of Wei had been in uproar, Xiahou Yuan had been missing for two weeks now. Every search party had turned up nothing, it was like he had disappeared of the face of China. Cao Cao was ordering his men to continue the search when he stopped, looking to the gate Cao Cao frowned he could of sworn that he had heard horses hooves for a moment. Shaking his head Cao Cao went back to assigning new search spots when a voice called out

"awww, you have been looking for me?"

Everyone turned to the gates there on a horse was Xiahou Yuan the one man they had been looking for, Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao and Cao Ren ran towards Yuan they had been sure that he was dead. Yuan got off the horse and was ambushed by hugs and people asking where had he been Yuan looked at Cao Cao and spoke

"I have something you would like to read."

Cao Cao merely raised an eye brow as Yuan passed him several journals while saying

"Read them and you will understand."

Cao Cao took the journals and made a note to read them, anything that had Yuan so serious was either very good or very bad

"Very well then cousin."

Yuan nodded his head and smiled, before been pulled away by Ren and Dun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Dynasty warriors, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ!**

YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON**'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Authors note- you may see some characters in here from Princess Mist 619****'****s story, I can assure you I have permission to do so. Don****'****t believe me ask her. **

Month 1

~~~~Wei~~~~

Things at Wei were peaceful yet chaotic at the same time, for the villagers it was peaceful for the members under Cao Cao's rule it was chaotic, it had been one month since Yuan had came back to them, it had been one month since Yuan have gave Cao some journals and told him to read them.

In all honesty Cao had put off reading the journals for as long as possible, that was until Yuan had starting hinting at something's

"Hey cousin, have you read about the potions yet?"

"Cousin, have you gotten to the part about the oaths?"

It was driving Cao mental so he had decided one night that he would read them, just to see what Yuan was going on about.

_Dear journal, _

_It seems as if this war is never ending, brothers and sisters of magic are killing each other. The school is in shambles, the ministry is looking for us trying to get us to fight in the war. We have denied them for as long as possible, the oaths we swore make it so we cannot kill anyone in cold blood, defending ourselves is a different matter. I have decided to become a healer while Harry has decided that he is going to become a blacksmith, I just hope that is magi war ends soon. _

Cao stopped reading the rest of the entry and began to reread the first paragraph that he had been reading, grabbing the second journal he began to read.

_Journal, _

_I wont say dear you should know that by now, only Sarah says dear journal. Learning magic has been fun that was until now, everyone is looking at us to end the war but we don't want to fight. The oath we took has made sure of that, now everyone looks at us with scorn and hate. In the end we are all brothers and sisters of magic and nothing can change that. _

Cao turned the next page, frowning he flipped a few more pages. The first few pages talked about a war the rest all talked about some cabin in the woods were they lived, closing both of the journals he stood up and strode to the banquet hall. Once he was inside he could see everyone having a good time, Cao almost felt guilty for what he was about to do

"Yuan, when were you going to tell us that you had been healed by magi?"

The hall fell silent all eyes were on Yuan, Yuan didn't look the slightest bit guilty as he responded

"There is an oath, one that stops me from saying what they were. I couldn't tell you but you could read about it."

Cao looked at him with hard eyes

"An oath?"

Yuan nodded the two were completely focused on each other, neither of them noticed that they had the full halls attention

"indeed an oath, not in their sense. If I was to break the oath I would die. If they were to break an oath they would lose their magic, if a magi were to lose their magic they would kill themselves. After all a magi cant live without their magic, its torture for them."

Dun and Ren were both looking at them, when had Yuan turned so insightful? And how did he know so much about them? Yuan looked at Cao before saying

"Read the last few pages it will tell you, about the nature of oaths and their consequences."

Cao nodded his head

"I believe I shall, and I also believe that I shall leave you to enjoy your meal. come and see me when you are finished."

Yuan nodded, knowing that it was an order rather than a request. Yuan could see the changes in Cao and he didn't like them, not one bit the man that they had known since they were children was slowly but surely disappearing and a war hungry man was left in his wake, Yuan would do anything to return his cousin to the honourable and loving man that he once was. Even if he had to make a deal with the devil.

Dun looked at Yuan, he could tell that Yuan was planning something. Whatever had happened during his stay at that cabin had changed Yuan he had somehow became more insightful and sometimes serious. Dun wasn't sure if the changes were good but time would tell if they were.

Ren looked at Dun, Cao and Yuan something was going on. Dun seemed to be thoughtful like he was thinking over something's, Yuan looked as if he wanted to beat Cao over the head with something. From the looks of it and Yuan's new changes the archer might just do that, Ren then looked at Cao and noticed something about the man, Cao had lust in his eyes. Ren blinked surely he hadn't seen right? Ren looked once again and sure enough lust was shining in Cao's eyes, his cousin had changed and if he was getting lustful over some magi what else was he capable of?

Ren was certain of one thing the man that stood in front of them was not the same man that many of them had known since they were young.

Time would tell if Cao Cao hero of chaos and ruler of Wei could be saved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Dynasty warriors, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ!**

YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON**'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Authors note- you may see some characters in here from Princess Mist 619****'****s story, I can assure you I have permission to do so. Don****'****t believe me ask her. **

Month 1

Time at the cave had been quiet, there was no sound of swearing, no sound of laughter. It was almost as if no one lived there, yet that was not true. Living in the cave were four sisters, Daisy, Angela, Thorns and Topaz.

Things had been so quiet for them, but without the other two it didn't feel like home. They had tried but nothing the did worked, they didn't have the sight of Harry worrying over them making sire that they were fed properly, they didn't have the sight of Sarah destroying everyone at Go. Even Topaz was different, the demon had rarely spent her time trying to cause mayhem instead she was quiet almost as if she was plotting revenge.

Angela couldn't say she blamed her, after all revenge had passed through her mind a few times since this whole mess had started, yet she knew that there was nothing she could do. Even if she could Angela wasn't sure that she would.

Daisy had been staring at the moon lily for a good couple of days, it was almost as if she was waiting for something. Truth be told she was in three days there would be a full moon, in three days time she could use her powers to find out how they were. Daisy tilted her head to the side and wondered if it would be worth the risk to get in contact with them, Daisy was sure that the other two would be angry but she couldn't help it she missed them!

Thorns had been staring at a wall, for the past hour. It hadn't seemed strange she would often do that these days, but what did upset Angela was the blank look in her eyes. Angela scrubbed her hand over her face and made up her mind, waving her hand the entrance to the cave reappeared. Angela huffed and rested her hands on her knees, due to the moon lily Angela had a large trouble casting spells even the smallest one took more magic than normal. Angela glanced at the flower and scowled stupid thing!

Angela stood at the entrance of the cave and came to a decision consequences be damned!

Angela made sure that both her bow and sword were secure and began walking, Thorns and Topaz looked at her before Daisy asked

"were are you going?"

Angela looked at the young Angela and could see the strain around her eyes, Thorns looked like a ghost and Topaz was so pale her veins stood up in her skin. Looking over each and everyone of them Angela spoke

"I am going to check up on them, then I am going to go hunting."

Topaz scowled at Angela

"We cant remember?"

Angela snorted

"No they said to come back and make sure that no one is living in the cabin, they said nothing about checking up on the cabin."

A light dawned on all three of them, soon they were all stood outside of the cave weapons attached to them. The small family moved as one.

Soon they were outside of the cabin that they had called home for nearly two years, they all climbed up a nearby tree and began to watch the cabin. Warmth began to trickle through Topaz as she watched the two eldest, Topaz looked around and noticed that now no one looked so strained or torn, now they looked at peace.

Topaz had never had a real family, after all demons only use you until you have no use left then they kill you. Sadly to say it was the same with her family, they were backstabber, murders, liars and cheaters. But right here and right now Topaz felt like she belonged, like she wasn't the black sheep of her family, like she was home. Topaz closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling while it lasted.

After all war was on the horizon.


End file.
